Luck 'o the Irish
by dolphin62598
Summary: Bella doesn't want to go out, Alice and Rosalie force her to join in on the fun! What happens when a gorgeous stranger spills his drink on her? AH/AU OOC ExB One-shot for St. Patty's Day!


**A/N: This is NOT beta'd nor has it be pre-read by anyone except me. So if there are any glaring mistakes please forgive me! :) **

**Happy St. Patrick's Day! For those of you reading Fire of my Soul...please know I'm working on Chapter 23! I have the epilogue written, but Chapter 23 is just not coming out how I wanted. So I thought I'd write a little one-shot in observance of St. Patty's day to help get the creative juices flowing! I also went to see Remember Me on Sunday and that has helped some-I think that's what got the creative juices flowing so I could write the epilogue!! I could watch the Pretty ALL DAY!**

**I'm dedicating this little diddy to my good friend Erica because she deserves it and I heart her like A LOT! ;) Happy St. Patrick's Day girl!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters!**

* * *

~Luck 'o the Irish~

"I'm not going!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Alice the tiny freak of nature that she was insisted that since it was St. Patrick's Day I needed to go out and get lucky on the luckiest day of the year. "I'm not even fuckin' Irish you crazy bitch!" I shouted again.

"It doesn't matter if your Irish or not, Bella. Tonight is the night to get lucky. Not even you could screw that up! So get your ass into that green dress and put those shoes on. We are going OUT!" She yelled as she left my room.

I don't know why I even gave her or Rosalie a key to my apartment. They totally abuse their key holding privileges coming and going anytime they want. I mean what if I did bed a man? They'd probably walk right in on me doing the horizontal mambo with him.

I tried to avoid this for as long as possible. I stayed at the office until the cleaning crew kicked me out, but apparently that wasn't long enough because I came home to Irish music blaring from my apartment and two girls dancing around half naked. They brandished mascara wands and makeup brushes.

_Fuck my life._

I relented and put on the green dress that they purchased for me. I wasn't going to let them do my hair and makeup though. I could handle that myself. Since I had known Alice and Rosalie for over ten years, I had learned a thing or two from them about makeup and hair. Their need and anticipation of a makeover was overwhelming though and I almost caved, but ended up slamming my bedroom door on their sad faces. I won this round for sure, but it made me wonder what they would do in the next few hours to pay me back for that move.

_Bitches!_

An hour after I arrived home we were situated in a taxi heading to Williamsville or Clarence, I wasn't sure which one, to a place called Brennan's. Of course they would pick an Irish bar. Surprisingly for Buffalo in March it wasn't too terribly cold outside. The sun had shone all day and the evening air had a bitter bite, but at least it wasn't snowing.

"We're going to miss the beer drinking contest," Rose screeched as she looked at her cell phone. "Emmett said that some guy named James is the front runner."

"No one beats Em," Alice soothed as Rosalie screamed at the driver to speed it up. I rolled my eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. Who in the hell enters a beer drinking contest in the middle of the week? Don't these people have to work tomorrow?

The taxi driver happily shoved us out of his car five minutes later. Rose threw some money at him and told him to get a different job or learn how to drive before she stalked into the bar. I chuckled and followed behind her wordlessly as Alice brought up the rear.

The scene in the bar was mass hysteria. Girls were on the tables dancing, drunk off their asses. Guys were drooling, looking up skirts. People were running around and screaming. Laughter could be heard from every corner and in the middle of the bar was a stage and a long table set up with several pitchers of green beer adorning the top. Three guys were seated behind the table, pounding beer as fast as they could. Emmett was sitting in the middle chair, flanking him on either side were two other guys, both blond and attractive.

Rosalie pushed her way to the front and cheered Emmett on. Alice and I headed to the bar to get drinks before joining the cheering section. I took a moment to observe some of the people in the immediate area. The usual bar sluts seemed to be crawling on every surface, all on the perusal for some St. Patrick's Day luck I assumed. It was a bit disgusting, but I shrugged it off and took a healthy sip of my apple martini.

Alice and I made our way to the cheering section where Rosalie was screaming for Emmett to chug his beer. I watched in amazement. All three guys were downing beer like there was no tomorrow. I wondered how they were breathing, but didn't have much time to ponder that thought as the buzzer sounded signaling the end of the contest. Emmett was deemed the winner and the other two guys sulked off the stage. I was also amazed at how they weren't stumbling around. I probably would have been passed out, had I consumed that much alcohol.

"Isa…bella," Emmett boomed. "So glad you could join us on this fine evening," he grinned and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Hi Em," I squeaked as he set me down. "Congratulations on the win," I smiled and winked. "What do you get?"

"A lousy t-shirt. Last year it was a cash prize, but apparently the shitty economy has hit the bar scene as well as every other business sector so…it's a t-shirt this year. Oh and I think I get my name up on the wall 'o fame," he grinned and pointed to the wall across the room from us. We moved closer to see the past year's winners.

I scanned the pictures of guy's faces chuckling at the glazed over look in each of their eyes. The winner from the past two years caught my attention though. He was astoundingly gorgeous. Like my mouth dropped open as I stared at the pictures. The picture from two years ago was a close up of his face. His bright green eyes were shining in victory and his smile was nothing more than a cocky, crooked smirk. The picture from last year was of his profile and after studying the sharp angles of his face and the brownish reddish mop on his head I think the drool was starting to leak from my open mouth.

"I can't believe Eddie didn't get here to compete this year," Emmett stated. "He's been the winner for the past two years. I think Jones held him up at work though."

"Edward Cullen?" Rosalie asked. "He was the winner for the past two years?"

"Yeah," Emmett pointed to the two pictures on the top of the board. "That's him right there."

"The same Edward Cullen that you work with?" Rosalie had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Yes," Emmett said slowly. "Why is that so surprising?"

"Well anytime I've seen him or talked to him he's been very formal and uptight. I never pegged him as the beer drinking contest type." She pointed out.

"Well, he's Irish through and through so this is the one time of year he will let go of his uptight ways."

"What does he do at your work, Em?" I asked hoping the interest I had in him didn't color my tone. The last thing I needed was Rose or Alice trying to set me up with this guy.

"He's an executive. I don't see him much since I'm in the engineering department, but we occasionally see each other at lunch. I think he's got something to do with sales, but I'm not positive on that."

"Why are you asking Bella?" Alice cocked an eyebrow as mischief danced in her eyes.

"Just curious," I shrugged and headed to the bar for another martini. As I was standing at the end of the bar waiting for one of the bar tenders to notice me someone turned abruptly and spilled ice-cold liquid on my chest and down the front of my dress.

"What the fuck!" I screeched. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Oh shit," a deep voice called out as I looked down to survey the damage. As I was fruitlessly trying to wipe the liquid from my dress with my hands, napkins appeared in my vision. The hand holding the napkins had the most long, elegant fingers I'd ever seen. They entranced me enough that I didn't realize right away that very same hand was patting my chest, getting dangerously close to my breasts. I snapped out of it and slapped the hand away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I looked up and almost fell over when I realized it was the guy I was swooning over on the wall 'o fame. It was Edward Cullen.

"Would you rather I use my mouth?" He asked with that cocky smirk I saw in the picture.

_Fucking smug son of a bitch._

"No, actually I'd rather you never spilled anything on me in the first place," I replied after a few seconds of mentally trying to collect myself. His cocky smirk wasn't going to have an effect on me.

"Well I did spill a drink on you, so how about you let me clean it off?" He grabbed some more napkins and moved towards my chest again.

"Don't touch me," I seethed before turning and heading down the hall to the bathrooms. Before I could open the door the ladies room I was pulled back by my waist.

"Let me help you," he whispered directly into my ear. The shiver that ran down my neck was involuntary. I took a moment to inhale deeply, letting his scent wash over my senses and completely envelope me before I pushed him away.

"I think you've done enough," I snarled and stomped into the bathroom. It was a bit over dramatic, but at the moment I couldn't muster up anything else besides dramatics. The blood was hammering through my veins at a lightening fast speed.

After I cleaned myself off the best I could, I reapplied my lip-gloss and some perfume to cover up the alcohol stench. Not that anyone would notice in the crowded bar of sweaty people, but I had to do something to keep my nostrils from burning all night. I flung the door open and stalked down the hallway towards the bar partly sad that he wasn't waiting for me and mostly elated that I didn't have to try and fight him off any longer.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked with wide eyes as she surveyed my dress.

"Eddie the asshole spilled his drink all over me while I was waiting for another martini." I spat and glared at the people in front of me. Alice seemed to be hanging off one of the guys that was in the beer drinking contest. The beer seemed to have hit Emmett full force as he swayed in his spot. Rosalie looked like she was trying to hold in hysterical laughter and I continued fuming. "I'm going home," I announced.

"No," Rose and Alice both simultaneously.

"Yes, I've had enough. This is why I don't go out. I always end up a hot fucking mess by the end of the night and it's only been an hour."

"Come on, the band is about to start. Just stay for a couple songs. I'll get you another drink and we can just relax and enjoy the music," Alice pleaded.

I huffed and narrowed my eyes at her. "One drink," I stated, "and I'll get it myself." I turned and headed back to the bar. I approached the opposite end from my previous encounter and I willed my eyes to stay glued onto the bartender, but that only worked for so long. I scanned the faces crowding the bar and was soon locked onto bright green eyes standing only two people down from me. I quickly turned my attention back to the bartender and ordered my drink. My eyes wandered again after several moments of willing them to stay in place. The green found me again just as the bartender set my drink on front of me. I tried to give him money, but he pointed to Edward and shook his head. I huffed and turned to give Edward a polite smile, but he was gone. I nodded at the bartender and started to make my way back towards my friends when the music started. It was a slow song and people started pairing off around me to dance. I cringed internally as I saw Alice turn in the arms of the blond and Rosalie grab Emmett by the waist.

I stood motionless for several seconds before warm hands encased me. "Dance with me," he said softly. "It's the least I can do to show you I'm not such an asshole," he murmured.

I turned, fully prepared to push him away again, but the look on his face melted my resolve. I took a large gulp of the liquid courage in my hand and set it down on the table next to us before bringing my hands up to rest on his shoulders.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself earlier." He smiled down at me as I nodded and turned my attention to the people surrounding us. "What's your name gorgeous?"

"Bella," I said never looking up at him. My crumbling resolve would surely be nonexistent if I looked into his eyes or at his face or his chest…I needed to keep my mind otherwise occupied. I couldn't think about how fantastic he smelled and how the muscles in his shoulders flexed as his hands skimmed my waist on their way to the small of my back. I couldn't think about his hard abdominal muscles that I felt beneath the fabric of his t-shirt as he pulled my body flush with his. I definitely didn't want to think about the rock hard erection that was pressing into my hip. Nope…didn't want to think about that stuff…I'd definitely be a puddle on the floor if I allowed my thoughts to drift into any one of those areas.

"Well that's a fitting name. So, no green beer for you tonight, Bella?" He leaned in close to my ear and trailed his nose along the skin of my jaw bone. I would have melted, but as previously stated I was not thinking about his body or the way he smelled.

"I don't like beer," I stated simply.

"Are you going to look at me?" He chuckled nervously. I couldn't imagine what he would have to be nervous about. Practically every woman in this room was looking at him. He didn't need me.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because then…I'll…I will want…I'm just not," I stammered and my face immediately heated with a warm blush.

"Beautiful," he commented as he brought one of his hands to cup my cheek. Gently, he coaxed my face towards his. "You are simply edible," he said as our eyes met and locked. I was lost in his eyes within seconds as he brought his forehead to rest on mine. He nuzzled his nose with mine as my eyes widened. I felt my heart racing as his lips grew closer to mine.

"You don't speak often," he observed. If he only knew he rendered me speechless.

"I try to only speak when it's actually worth it." I smirked as the shocked expression washed across his face.

"Feisty," he stated with a half smile. Without warning his lips pressed to mine. I wasn't expecting it and even if I was I still would have been surprised. His lips were soft, but firm and as soon as his darted his tongue out to taste my lips I was moaning in approval, opening my mouth to him, letting him explore with his tongue. My eyes fluttered closed as the blood rushed to my girly bits. His tongue was magical. How could I know that from a kiss, but the feelings and sensations rushing through me were proof enough that he had a magic tongue. Maybe it was a lucky tongue. It was St. Patrick's Day after all.

"You taste divine," he murmured with his eyes still closed. The song changed to a faster pace and I went to pull away, but he yanked me right back into his body.

"Uh…I can't dance like that," I pointed to another couple near us that were grinding into each other. "I don't normally dance at all."

"It's all in the leader sweetness. Let me show you. You'll be a natural." He grabbed my hips and planted his hands firmly on my waist. His thigh was in between my legs as he asked me to bend my knees slightly. "Put your arms around my neck." I complied and we were grinding together carelessly within seconds. I hardly had to do anything, but follow his lead and his hands led my hips to dancing heaven. Every pass on his thigh had my clit tingling with anticipation. I moaned, loudly and closed my eyes causing him to laugh lightly. "Does that feel good? I knew you'd be a natural," he said, letting his lips caress my earlobe.

I was so lost in the sensations I didn't realize his lips were leaving fiery trails up and down my neck. He was assaulting any open area of skin on my upper body with his lips. It felt so damn good I didn't have it in me to tell him to stop. He pulled me into him further as his lips crashed to mine again. Instantly his tongue was exploring my mouth as we pushed and pulled at each other trying to get some kind of friction.

The song ended and the singer started speaking into the microphone, which brought me out of the lust induced haze surrounding Edward and me. "Let's get out of here," he said as he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

Before I could protest we were in a very nice car. I had no idea what it was, but the leather smelled like brand new and the entire dashboard was full of futuristic controls. "Are you Batman?" I asked jokingly.

"Uh…not exactly," he said with a snort.

What felt like seconds later he was dragging me into a penthouse loft in downtown Buffalo. Luckily I had the sense to text Alice and Rose telling them that I had left. They would surely send out a search party for me if I didn't contact them.

He gently coaxed me over to the wall of windows facing Lake Erie. I gasped at the beautiful view as he surrounded me from behind. Brushing the hair from my shoulder he stared laying kisses across my skin. "This is a beautiful view," I stated wondering where I came up with the words. My brain was becoming foggy and my senses were on overload with the beautiful man behind me.

"That it is," he whispered and looked up. I could see his reflection in the glass and as our eyes met a fierce desire came over me. I wanted him. He was gorgeous and I wanted him. Isabella Swan, goodie two shoes and nerd extraordinaire was going to have a one night stand and I couldn't seem do anything to stop it.

Sometime during my thoughts he spun me and pressed my back to the cold glass. The temperature difference between my body heat and the glass had me fighting for oxygen. Our lips met in a frenzied state, causing our teeth to clank and noses to collide. It was desperate and full of want. He nipped my bottom lip playfully, causing me to cry out.

In a flurry of activity our clothes were shed and lay in piles around the room as we fought for dominance. We danced around each other like the lion and lioness fighting for the throne and crown. Both panting for breath and eyes dark with lust, the air around us was so sexually charged.

I conceded finally as he tackled me to the couch and ripped my panties away from my body. "So fucking beautiful," he said as he bent his head and pressed his lips to my clit. His fingers were dancing their way across my abdomen as he moved my body so my legs were bent over the seat of the couch and he kneeled on the floor before me. He situated himself between my legs and thrust into me in one swift movement.

"Fuck…christ," I called out as he filled me completely.

"Not christ sweetheart, Edward and you'd do well to remember that," he mumbled, pistoning himself in and out of me quickly. His attention was drawn to where we were connected and I reached out to pull him to me. I needed his lips on mine and I couldn't wait another second. He must have anticipated this as he pressed his body into mine and met my lips with equal fervor. We were both fighting for breath, neither one willing to break the lip lock.

He shifted his hands to my ass lifting slightly creating the most pleasurable friction. I whimpered and arched up thrusting my breasts into his face. He immediately took advantage of the position and attached his mouth to one of my nipples. The texture of his soft tongue against the tender flesh had me rolling and clenching, my release steadily building.

I could feel his engorged length pulse and twitch as his thrusts faltered slightly. "Shit," he bit his lip and peered down at me. "Sit up," he demanded moving his hands away from my ass and placing them on the small of my back. Sitting back on his knees he pulled me to his lap and bounced me up and down. I wanted to help pump myself on his magnificent cock, but I was rendered completely incoherent with this new position as my orgasm took over, blinding me with pleasure temporarily.

"That's it, let go. Cum all over my dick, let me hear you. How does it feel?" His voice was strained and I could tell his teeth were clenched even though my eyes were closed.

"Fuck," I screamed. "Fuck…fu…ck," I yelled again as he tensed and pulsated within me. I wanted to cry out again as the euphoria washed over me. Instead I collapsed, resting my head on his shoulder in sheer exhaustion.

"Goddamn," he said with heavy breaths. "That was fucking fantastic," he laughed a breathless laugh and shook his head. "I guess I need to go see a fortune teller more often."

I lifted my head in alarm. "What do you mean?"

"It's the strangest thing," he said still trying to catch his breath. "I went to this fortune teller as a joke last week and she told me to be at Brennan's bar on St. Patrick's Day and I'd get lucky. She described you perfectly." He smiled as my eyes narrowed.

"What was her name?" I practically seethed.

"Uh…Madame Alice I think," he furrowed his brows in concentration.

"Fucking meddling bitch," I swore under my breath.

"What was that?" His eyes widened at my words.

"Madame Alice is one of my best friends. We've been set up."

He chuckled and stroked a single finger down my neck causing the anger to die down slightly. "Well it was the best set up I've even been in on. I'd say we both got a little luck 'o the Irish tonight."

"That we did," I admitted and pressed my lips to his. I could kill Alice later, right now it was time for round two. On second thought maybe I wouldn't kill her at all.

* * *

**A/N: Happy St. Patrick's Day! I wish you all a little bit 'o luck!! :)**


End file.
